After the blood of Olympus- Percy Jackson's children
by HiddenBeneathTheMoonlight
Summary: A few years after the end of the blood of olympus. This tells you about Percy and Annabeth's children.
1. The first child

Percy and Annabeth Jackson looked at their tiny newborn daughter.

"What should we call her?" Annabeth asked.

"Water Lilly – Lilly for short" Percy suggested.

"Perfect!" Annabeth agreed.

Lilly had black hair and sea green eyes. She blinked sweetly and then fell asleep in her mother's arms.

 _3 years later_

Lilly screamed and screamed. She was throwing another one of her famous tantrums. Water was all over the floor – she had water powers from Percy's side of the family.

"Percy, I don't know how much longer I can deal with Lilly's tantrums, especially with the baby on the way. Could you get someone from camp to look after her? Or maybe the water nymphs?" Annabeth asked.

"The camp wouldn't be safe for her yet, and anyway they're too busy. I'll see about the water nymphs, but she'd have to go underwater with them" Percy answered.

"NO! Not underwater! She's too young!" Annabeth screamed. "We'll just deal with her tantrums."

 **Sorry it's so short but it's more of an introduction to the newest character. Please review. Suggestions for the baby's name would be helpful.**


	2. Lunch at the Palace

_2 months later_

The next member of the Jackson family had just arrived- Gracie, another girl.

She had light blonde hair and stormy grey eyes – almost the opposite of her older sister's black hair and green eyes. Gracie was just like Annabeth.

"I bet she'll be intelligent, just like you" Percy said to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled and handed Gracie over to Percy so that she could sleep.

 _4 days later_

Annabeth and Gracie had just come home from the hospital and were sleeping while Percy took Lilly for a walk by the river. A water nymph popped her head out of the water.

"Hello Percy Jackson" she said. "My name is Seashell. I come from the ocean so I can't stay long. I have a message from your father, Poseidon. He would like you to come with Lilly for lunch at his palace under the sea."

"Wow, thanks Seashell. I'll tell Annabeth, I'm sure she'll be happy that Lilly's getting a nice lunch, there's no way she can cook at the moment and I'm terrible at cooking."

"Goodbye" Seashell called, before going back into the water fully and travelling back to the sea.

Percy walked back to the apartment with Lilly and told Annabeth about going to the palace.

"Oh good, that's a great idea. If possible could you bring me back a bit of food please?" She asked.

"Of course." He said.

 _A couple of hours later_

Percy went into the sea with Lilly and headed for Poseidon's palace. Lilly could breathe underwater and her clothes never got wet unless she wanted them too – just like Percy. She could naturally swim even at the age of 3 years old.

After about 15 minutes of swimming they arrived at the palace to be greeted by Percy's half-brother Tyson the Cyclops.

"Welcome Brother and Lilly!" he shouted. He had grown taller again. Now he was definitely as tall as his older cousins.

Tyson led them through the palace till they got to the royal dining room. "I must get back to the forges now, brother. Goodbye."

Percy and Lilly walked into the room to be greeted by Poseidon.

"Welcome to my palace! It is good for you to see it now that it is rebuilt and we are not in the middle of a great war – even if we will be in a while. After all we have had peace now for what? A couple of years? I am not good with your mortal time – it really does confuse me. But now enough of me rattling on. Please sit down" he waved his arm at a dark blue chair decorated with glittering sand and a lovely little higher up chair with lovely small shells all over it which was clearly for Lilly.

Percy lifted Lilly into the higher chair and then sat down in the normal chair opposite. Poseidon was sat at the end of the table and Triton and Amphitrite were on either side of the table.

"Greetings Percy." Amphitrite said and Triton bowed his head respectfully.

Delphin was swimming around the table happily and whistling a hello in dolphin language. His way of chitter-chattering when he spoke made Lilly laugh. "Hello Delphin" she said happily. As well as controlling water she could also hear what the sea creatures and horses said.

"It is lovely to see that you, Annabeth and your 2 daughters are happy and well." Amphitrite told Percy with a warm smile on her face.

A couple of nymphs came in with food. There was lobster, seaweed and chips so that Percy and Lilly had something to eat, whilst the gods had some nectar and ambrosia. Just like at camp half-blood Lilly and Percy had magical glasses which had anything they wanted in them. Percy had a blue coke, and Lilly had some orange juice.

A nymph came and helped to look after Lilly, so Percy could eat in peace. Luckily whilst she was under the sea Lilly was perfectly happy.

After a while when it was nearly the end of the meal the nymph went up to Poseidon and Amphitrite and whispered something to them. They had a small discussion and then they seemed to agree on whatever it was they were talking about.

Poseidon cleared his throat "Percy" he began "We all think it would be much safer if Water Lilly would stay down here in the sea until she is ready to go to camp. She is much happier and a lot safer down here than above the ground. The reason she throws tantrums is because she can sense the monsters. You and Annabeth are powerful demigods and when Lilly and Gracie are older it will only be worse. And New Rome wouldn't be good either – you'd be too far from the water. The water nymphs Kelyfos (seashell) and Ammos (sand) are willing to take care of her and raise her. Gracie will be fine above ground as she does not have ocean powers but Lilly..."

"But I won't see her grow up" Percy interrupted, protesting. Up until this point he had been silent in shock at what he thought was a crazy idea. "What will Annabeth think?! You're stealing our child! You're taking her away from us!"

But at that point the nymphs took Lilly away, and they were so fast Percy knew he would never catch them. He stormed out of the palace in despair, preparing to come home to Annabeth without Lilly...

 **I hope you liked this. Please review. Sorry if it is short but I felt that this was a good point to leave it on a cliff hanger.**


	3. Gracie is taken away too

Percy came up to the surface of the ocean and walked along the beach quickly thinking over what he would say to Annabeth. Maybe she was having a nap and he'd have more time to think. He decided he'd just have to see what she said.

He climbed the stairs to their apartment on the 3rd to top floor and knocked on the door.

"Percy? Lilly? Is that you? How was lunch?" She opened the door with a wide smile across her face and Gracie in her arms, but her expression quickly faded when she couldn't see her eldest daughter. "Lilly? Are you hiding?" she called out, her voice starting to shake.

"She's not hiding." Percy explained sadly. "The nymphs took her away, they were going to keep her till she is old enough to go to camp but I think that was a lie. I'm sorry, but I don't think we'll ever see her again. I didn't get to bring back any food before I stormed out but I'm sure I'll be able to cook something like pancakes, does that sound OK?"

"Yes" she said before she started crying. Percy took Gracie from her arms and held the small girl close as if someone would snatch her away any minute. Then he put Gracie in her cot and gave Annabeth a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll go see Chiron tomorrow. We'll find Lilly again, I promise" He said , comforting her, though he didn't even believe his own words.

 _Tomorrow_

Percy drove the car down to Camp Half-blood, with Annabeth next to Gracie who was sitting in her car seat in the back. He took the car up the hill and parked it beside Thalia's pine tree then got out and opened the door for Annabeth. Annabeth took Gracie out of her car seat and picked her up before walking down to the big house with Percy in silence.

When they got to the big house, Chiron stepped out onto the porch and got out of his wheelchair.

"Percy, Annabeth! This must be your daughter! What's her name again? Lilly?" He asked. Annabeth shook her head. "Wait no, give me a minute... I know! Gracie!"

"Yes." Percy said.

"Well what is wrong then, may I ask?" Chiron questioned.

"Our eldest daughter, Lilly, was taken by water nymphs yesterday" Annabeth responded gloomily.

"Oh, well that is certainly a big problem, isn't it now? Why?" He said, still questioning the couple.

"Poseidon and Amphitrite believed she would be safer under the sea away from monsters. He said New Rome would be too far from the water and she is obviously too young for camp at the age of 3 years old." Percy explained yet again.

"Well, I am sorry to say they are right and Gracie needs protection now. Even though she can't be taken under the sea you never know if Athena may think Gracie needs to be hidden in Olympus. In fact I have heard rumours that she does believe that. I am perfectly happy for Gracie to stay here – in fact it is the only solution- but you cannot stay here as well. The wood nymphs can take care of her. And that is the end of this discussion." He ended – silencing them before they had even opened their mouths.

He then called the nymphs and Annabeth hugged her baby screaming "NO! NO! NO!" before the nymphs took the youngest daughter away leaving Annabeth in tears.

 _A year later_

Annabeth and Percy gazed at their newborn twins – both with black hair and sea-green eyes. They were twin boys that looked just like Percy. Their names were Oscar and Tomas.

"They're not taking these two! We're moving!" Annabeth said as soon as she saw them.

So the young couple and their twins moved to New Rome, safe at last from over-protective Godly grandparents. Or so they thought.

The twins grew up in New Rome safely, calmly and peacefully until they were 9 years old.

One night Reyna and Frank came to dinner at Percy and Annabeth's apartment in New Rome. After they had eaten Reyna and Frank looked at each other as if to say _Now's the time to tell them_.

"We would like to train the twins to be part of the legion" Reyna began.

"No!" Percy and Annabeth said together.

"We may like to stay here in New Rome, Reyna but we are not Romans – we are Greeks" Annabeth continued.

"OK, that is fine, I think it is time the twins went to Camp Half-blood now though. Gracie and Lilly will be training there now, won't they?" Frank said.

"Maybe Gracie will. I'm not sure about Lilly. But the twins do need to start training somewhere I guess. Why don't we IM Chiron?" Percy suggested.

"Yes, that's a great idea, Percy!" said Annabeth and Reyna excitably. Oscar and Tomas had been listening so quietly the adults forgot they were still there.

"COOL! We get to go to camp!" The twins shouted getting up and dancing around and singing and cheering.

"OK, let's IM him now then!" Percy said, getting up and going to the fountain.

He tossed a coin in and said "Oh great Goddess, accept my offering. Please show me Chiron, Half-blood Hill"

"Hello Percy and Annabeth! Oh and hello Reyna and Frank!" The centaur said.

"Chiron, are our daughters there at camp?" Annabeth said, getting straight to the point.

"Gracie is. Actually she's hear right now." He shifted to the side to reveal a small 10-year-old with curly blond hair down past her waist and light grey eyes.

"GRACIE!" Annabeth shouted excitedly.

But the girl didn't recognise her. "Who are you?" she asked, confused.

Annabeth ran off crying. "Um...uh...well...the thing is... you see that lady...she's called Annabeth..and she's your mother..." Percy explained awkwardly.

"No, she isn't. My mother is a wood nymph called Juniper." The girl stated, in a very matter-of-fact way.

"Juniper? No, she just looked after you when _somebody_ (glares at Chiron)took you away from Annabeth" he explained. "And I'm your father. You also have an older sister called Lilly and two little brothers called Oscar and Tomas." He gestured to the twin boys.

"WOW! Really? Where's Lilly?" she asked looking around.

"Under the sea..." he said.

"Oh..." she said.

"She was taken the day before you were. Poseidon was worried about her and ordered a couple of water nymphs to take her away. She's 13 years old now. Your brothers are 9 years old." Percy explained.

"Poseidon? Chiron was just showing me round camp and Juniper always told me about the gods but I don't think even she knew who I was. So which god am I related to then?"

"Well, Poseidon is my father. And Athena is Annabeth's mother so Athena and Poseidon."

"cool. I can't wait to see you and Mum and Oscar and Tomas!" she said the last part as a scream of pure joy.


	4. Rescuing Water Lilly

The next morning Percy and Annabeth left with the twins to go to Camp Half-blood. Blackjack the Pegasus and his 3 friends Guido, Porkpie and Angel take them there. Percy rides Blackjack, Annabeth rides Reyna's Pegasus Guido and the twins ride Porkpie and Angel.

It takes them a couple of hours to fly to Half-blood Hill. They land in the strawberry fields and ride over to the front of the big house before getting off and meeting Chiron and Gracie.

Percy and Annabeth run over to hug their long-lost daughter. Annabeth is crying and Percy looks as if he doesn't believe this is actually happening. The twins stay beside the pegasi looking nervous. Their sister looked nothing like them and even though she was only a year older than them they had never even heard of her or Lilly until 3 days ago, on their birthday when their parents thought they were old enough to understand it at least a little bit.

"I want to see my younger brothers!" she cried out excitably and ran and hugged Oscar and Tomas. The twins are overjoyed to have a sister but wish Lilly was there as well.

"If only Lilly was here. " Annabeth finally whispers to Percy.

"We'll find her, you know we will. She's not too far away. The boys can come underwater with me and help to look for her. My half-sister Fifi will help too, I know she will. You can stay in the big house for a few nights and Gracie can sleep in the Athena cabin." Percy tells her.

"But what if the nymphs take Oscar and Tomas as well! We can't lose them, you promised me!" she wails louder.

"But they're at camp now, it's different. Poseidon won't take them away. They're older and they're safe. Anyway the nymphs won't want a pair of 9-year-old boys, you can count on that. I'll find Lilly this time I promise and I'll never let her go again." He vowed.

"OK, you should go now then. You and the boys go wait on the beach and I'll get Fifi." Annabeth orders.

 _An hour later_

Fifi, Oscar, Tomas and Percy are swimming around in the water when a school of fish comes up to them.

 _The girl you are looking for is in the seaweed. You will need to free her from her prison._ A fish said in it's hard to understand, interesting bubble-language.

"Prison? That doesn't sound good..." Fifi mouths to Percy above the twin's heads so they don't see.

"The seaweed? I know where that is. Come on, we need to move fast if we want to get there soon." Percy says, expertly taking control of the situation.

Suddenly a dolphin appears making chitter-chatter noises. Percy instantly recognises him.

"Delphin? Do you know where Lilly is?" Percy asked desperately.

" _Yes. She is safe but in a prison of enchanted seaweed"_ Delphin informed.

"Enchanted? What do you mean?" Oscar asked.

" _Well I can't break through it with my teeth or any of the swords from the armoury. There is a curse on it. I think only a sibling can break it or something so I hope these two have their swords with them."_ Delphin explained before sounding a high pitched whistle.

"There's our ride!" Tomas shouted as a tiny pod of dolphins came towards them.

The 4 of them climbed onto the dolphins, thanked Delphin and then began to journey quickly towards the seaweed garden. The journey felt like years for the demigods but it only took about half an hour really.

When they got to the garden of seaweed they saw a croud of water nymphs and little huts dotted around in a circular shape. In the middle was a large cage of dark green – almost black – seaweed. Inside was a smallish girl about 12 or 13 years old with wavy black hair down to the back of her knees (long hair must be a nymph thing) and sea-green eyes that looked cold and unhappy.

She looks up at the rescue party. "Dad?" she asks, just about recognising the familiar face. Then she saw Oscar and Tomas beside him. "Are... are...are those..are those my...brothers? And my... Aunty? I'm guessing?"

"Yes. This is Oscar and Tony. And this is my half-sister Fifi. Are you ok?" Percy asks worriedly.

"Well the nymphs haven't harmed me, but they locked me up here when I tried to run away. They said they had to stop Poseidon and Delphin from taking me to that silly camp and I said I didn't want to stay with them in a tiny garden of plain dark seaweed." Lilly said catching everyone up on her life under the ocean.

The brothers pulled out their swords and cut through the seaweed.

 _An hour later_

Lilly sat on the beach shivering with a towel over her wet clothes and Annabeth's arm protectively around her shoulders. Even though she had water powers she couldn't keep her clothes dry after that long in the water (10 years).

Once she was warmer they took her back to camp and let her settle down and have a rest in the Poseidon cabin, while her brothers, sister, parents and aunt had dinner late in the mess hall. After burning a part of their meal they prayed that Lilly would stay safe now she was in Camp Half-blood.

 **I know this is short but I think this is the end of the first part of the story: Rescuing Lilly and Gracie. Please give positive reviews and constructive criticism. Sorry for the long wait but I will post quickly now. My internet was down for about 5 or 6 days.**


	5. Life at camp part 1

**Part 2 – ok so a couple of weeks have passed since Water Lilly was rescued from her undersea seaweed prison. Percy and Annabeth are getting ready to move back into their apartment in New York, so they can be close to their children who will be going to camp.**

Oscar and Tomas Jackson lifted their suitcases out of the purple and gold flying chariot Reyna had sent to act as a luggage trolley of sorts. After they had taken their suitcases out Annabeth and Percy placed a couple more boxes of furniture into the chariot to bring to their apartment as they were moving back in. Their four children would be staying at camp year round but Percy and Annabeth were allowed to visit every weekend.

The twins followed their eldest sister Water Lilly Jackson towards the Poseidon cabin whilst their other sister, Gracie made her own way towards the Athena cabin to be greeted by her mother's siblings who would also be staying there.

The Poseidon cabin had six beds with white silk sheets and blue blankets on them. There was a fountain with a few coins in it for Iris Messages and a few little statues as well as a goldfish in a see-through small fish-tank.

Water Lilly took the bed on one side of a wall through the middle whilst the boys took two of the beds on the other side of the wall. There was a chest of draws by each bed so the siblings quickly un-packed their things before deciding on their cabin's schedule.

Water Lilly, being the oldest was going to be the head counsellor so she got to have the final say on every activity they chose, but she had water powers like the twins so they were good at the same things which made it easier to decide on the activities. They mainly had sword fighting and canoeing on their schedule and made archery almost non-existent on it.

After they had finished the schedule they walked over to the Athena cabin to say hi to Gracie and the other Athena campers. The Athena cabin was painted grey with a picture of an own on the door.

Gracie had chosen to go in the Athena cabin as she was smarter and better at making plans then her older sister and younger brothers. Another reason was that she could only control water a tiny bit. She was quite good at swimming and ok at canoeing but she couldn't make more than a few drops of water listen to her at one time.

Gracie was sharing a bunk bed with Mary, a girl with curly blonde hair down to her shoulders and stormy grey eyes just like Gracie's. Mary's dad was an architect at a big monument nearby and her mum was Athena of course. She was 9 years old, the same age as the twins and therefore meaning she was a year younger than Gracie. She and Gracie were the youngest year round campers apart from Aphrodite's twin 6 year old girls Annabelle and Liliandil.

As Gracie heard her siblings knocking on the door she instantly knew it was them and jumped up to open the door for them, beckoning for Mary to come and meet them.

"Hi guys!" she said to them happily. "This is my new friend Mary, daughter of Athena. She's 9 years old and she's a year round camper like us. We're sharing a bunk bed."

"Cool. Nice to meet you Mary. I'm Water Lilly Jackson, Gracie's older sister and these are our younger brothers Oscar and Tomas Jackson. I'm 13 years old, and they're 9 years old." Water Lilly said, introducing herself to Mary.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm glad that there's more kids my age staying year round now. Before Gracie came there were only the 6 years olds and the campers aged 12 to 17 years old." Mary said happily, with a smile on her face that clearly showed how excited she was to see the family of demigods.

 **The next morning**

Athena's cabin were already at their table eating by the time the Poseidon cabin's 3 members arrived for breakfast so the siblings didn't get a chance to talk to Gracie and Mary before it was time for everybody to start getting ready for the day's activity.

Poseidon's cabin's first activity was sword fighting with the Hermes cabin whilst Athena's cabin had Ancient Greek by themselves.

 **Poseidon's cabin's day (I'll have Athena's schedule on the next day though and they'll be together for capture the flag)**

Lilly, Oscar and Tomas arrived early for their first activity: sword fighting. They had brought their own swords that their parents had given them as gifts considering they would be year round campers. Lilly's sword was long silver-coated celestial bronze sword with a slight curve which she called 'Ocean Breeze'. Oscar's sword was silver with a blue stripe down the middle that was engraved with the sword's name: 'Sea Scar'. Tomas' sword was a long silver blade with a sharp point called 'Crashing Wave'.

The Hermes cabin were late as usual and had their swords hanging at their sides. A few of them were yawning while the rest of them just looked a little bit tired. I suppose you have to get up early with such a big cabin.

Water Lilly and Max (the Hermes head counsellor) had a quick talk before starting the activity. Max was 13 years old. He was average height with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Water Lilly, Oscar, Tomas, Max and the other 3 Hermes year round campers- Lacey, Ben and Haley- got into partners and started sparring before Max showed them a few new ways of disarming your opponent.

After practising for another half an hour the two cabins put their weapons away and headed over to their next activities: canoeing for Poseidon's cabin and crafts for the Hermes cabin.

The three siblings spent an hour and a half racing across the lake against each other and splashing each other as well as having water fights. The siblings then relaxed and willed their canoes to glide alongside each other in the lake so that they could chat and relax.

After canoeing they had lunch. They all sat on the Poseidon table to eat after burning a small portion of each of their meals to their grandfather Poseidon as an offering. Since they couldn't switch tables they didn't get a chance to talk to Gracie or Mary till the campfire after dinner. But before that they had crafts and archery.

The twins were actually ok at archery and Lilly was amazing at crafts. They had a really good time in both activities and couldn't wait for the campfire to see their sister and Mary, have some smores and sing the funny songs that were lead by the Apollo cabin. They had campfire every evening at camp now apart from Friday evenings when it was capture the flag. Today it was Thursday the day before capture the flag so all the cabins were talking about who they would be with for it.

Athena decided to be with Poseidon because they had Gracie who was a sister of the Poseidon cabin, and Apollo because they were brilliant archers, and Hermes because they were friendly whilst Ares and Hephaestus cabins were together.

 **The next day (this will be showing Gracie and her cabin's schedule for that day)**

The Athena cabin woke up early and got dressed. They were at least 10 minutes early for breakfast and had finished just after the Poseidon cabin started eating. They wanted to be early for all their activities as usual so that they could have the maximum amount of time everywhere.

Athena cabin's first activity was crafts. Gracie painted a picture of an owl flying over the sea and a dolphin jumping out of the sea. It wasn't the best but it was fun to make. Mary mad a statue of an owl and painted it grey.

After crafts they had archery. Gracie and Mary got the arrows onto the target but only just. It was fun though and they had a little competition of who could get the best overall score out of 5 tries. Gracie won but only by 5 points.

Then they had lunch. After that was canoeing. Gracie was brilliant at it and won every race she had with her cabinmates. She worked out that that was due to being a granddaughter of Poseidon and possessing a tiny amount of control over water.

After canoeing they had sword-fighting with the Poseidon cabin. Gracie had fun taking it in turns to fight with her twin brothers and Mary.

After that they all went to the mess hall for dinner after putting their swords back. The activity after dinner that night was capture the flag and Gracie was really excited about it. But she was a bit upset that her brothers and Mary couldn't play as they were too young.

Aphrodite's cabin sat out as usual partly because they didn't like violent games like capture the flag and also because it was just the extremely girly-girl 9-year-old Little-Flower (Flo for short) (who was a head counsellor during autumn, winter and spring as the oldest year round Aphrodite camper but when Alice- a 17-year-old daughter of Aphrodite- came for the Summer she was head counsellor) and the 6-year-old twins Liliandil and Annabelle. All of the three were a bit too young to play such a violent game. In the end Oscar and Tomas sat out as well because Chiron said that anybody under the age of 10 years old couldn't participate in capture the flag so that left them, Mary and a couple of Apollo's children who were only seven and eight who had been taken to camp personally by Apollo that morning.

Water Lilly and Gracie had great fun and the two of them worked together to get the other team's flag across the border. After they won they decided that Athena cabin could take the win, being the bigger cabin as Poseidon cabin only had one member that could participate in the game.

 **The next day**

The next day was Saturday so everybody got to have a sleep in and eat breakfast when they wanted to. Chiron had recently made a new rule that on the weekends due to there now being family visits from gods and human parents (and demigods obviously). The rule was that the tables were rearranged into tables for 2, 4 ,6 ,8 and 12 people so cabins, friends or families could sit together. This meant that when Annabeth and Percy arrived they could sit at an 8 people table with their children and Mary and Max who had become a good friend of Lilly.

The group ate their breakfast and then went on a Pegasus ride together. Instead of going to the mess hall for lunch they went for a picnic in a little grassy patch in the strawberry fields. It was a good job they flew down on the pegasi otherwise they could never have gotten to it without trampling a lot of strawberries. And if they had killed some plants Dionysus and Demeter would have found a very horrible way to punish them for it.

The picnic was lovely and the blue cake Sally Jackson had baked for them was amazing. After they had eaten they stayed there and talked for a while before mounting the pegasi again and flying back to camp in time to get ready for dinner.

After dinner Percy and Annabeth came to the campfire. After it was over they took their bags with a change of clothes for the next day to their rooms opposite each other in the big house. It wouldn't be allowed technically for them to be in a room together because of the camp rules about people of opposite gender and different cabins.

 **Sunday**

Percy and Annabeth had breakfast with their children before going for a walk in the woods. Percy went monster hunting with the girls while Annabeth had another picnic with the boys who were a bit too young for fighting monsters.

After they had all eaten Percy and Annabeth left. The kids hung out with their friends and cabin mates for the rest of the day.

While Lilly spent time with Max, Gracie, Mary and the twins visited the Aphrodite cabin and started gossiping about how Lilly and Max would be perfect together. They never noticed their sister creeping up on them.

"BOO!" she shouted. They all screamed. "I may not be as intelligent as you Gracie but I am a granddaughter of Athena, and I am older than you. I knew you'd be here gossiping. And if you must know, I have started going out with Max." She told the younger campers.

"Ooh-la-la love is in the air! Oh it's amazing!" screamed Flo excitedly. The others just sighed as if to say: _Aphrodite's children! Really!._

 **I was aiming for 3000 words but it was starting to drag on. I will post at least 5 chapters a week until it's finished if I can.**


	6. sorry

**so sorry I haven't been writing but I haven't been able to come up with anything and I have been very busy but I will write loads now and will finish it in a couple of weeks.**


	7. The invasion

**3 years later, so far there has been peace but that's about to change... (dun dun duuuuunnnn)**

"CHIRON! CHIRON!" Water Lilly cried, desperately trying to find the centaur. "Someone's invading the camp!"

A few minutes later a battle had started. Aphrodite's twin girls drew their pink and silver swords. Unlike the other Aphrodite children, the twins were great at fighting, even at the age of only 8 years old.

"No! You can't fight, you're too young!" Water Lilly said to the girls, before rushing off into the battle.

"Yes we can!" they said once there was no one left to stop them, then ran in and started fighting as well.

But the campers soon found out that these enemies weren't monsters- they were demigods! These demigods were the relatives of the demigods from the titan army!

The demigods from Camp Half-blood had a hard fight but eventually they won the battle after the enemy finally left but that didn't mean campers hadn't been injured...

 **sorry this was short but I will write more soon hopefully**


End file.
